The Prophecy, Their Destiny or Their Death?
by piper-rox
Summary: The Charmed Ones have been asigned to be the guardiens of a normal teenage witch, or so they thought. Rated T for minor swearing. First Fan Fic please R&R. Chapter 17 Up! COMPLETED
1. Introduction

A/N This is my first Fan Fic so please be nice:P By the way, I live in Australia so it's sort of set there, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't know Charmed, but there are some new characters in this story I own them.

Hope you like it.

Pacific was sitting at the desk in her room at magic school and taking in her surroundings, it had been little over an hour since she'd meet the mysterious elder that would be introducing her to her new guardians. He'd told her to wait in this room until he came back, so she did.

A blue light shone underneath the door and she knew that the elder must have returned, she waited for a knock, then let him in.

"Pacific we are ready to introduce you to your new guardians" said Marcheous (a very high ranking elder) "Just take my hand and I'll orb you up there to meet their whitelighter"

Swaddling orbs

"Everyone this is Pacific the Charmed ones new charge" Marcheous introduced Pacific to all the elders.

"I'll just call for Leo to meet you and then he will introduce you to the Charmed ones"

Pacific hadn't said anything since she'd meet him earlier that day, she was so nervous about meeting her new guardians. For a 16 year-old girl she'd handled a lot during her short lifetime. She lost her parents just over 2 years ago to, as far as she knew an upper level demon had killed them. So for the last couple of years she'd been in and out of foster homes. When her parents had died she'd only just found out about her powers, but she knew enough to try and conceal them, but when she got angry they just seemed to explode.

"Leo this is Pacific, she'll be under the care of the Charmed ones for however long it takes to teach her how to handle her powers" said Marcheous.

"Are you sure Marcheous? The girls have just uncovered a big new evil, is it safe to have a young girl around?" Leo whispered not wanted Pacific to over hear and get scared.

"Hey! I'm 16 not a baby, besides I do have powers and I can protect myself" Pacific said indignantly.

"Sorry" said Leo sounding a bit shocked.

"Never mind, I think she might prove herself useful, in helping the girls" Marcheous replied to Leo, quietly.

Although this time Pacific didn't hear them she was too busy admiring all the things around her.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked

"What? Oh… yes" replied Pacific slightly startled, she had been busy day dreaming. She took Leo's hand and they orbed out.


	2. Meeting the Family

"LEO! Finally your back… who's that" Piper asked as soon as Leo and Pacific orbed in.

"This is Pacific, you've been assigned to be her guardians for a while" Leo said, replying to Pipers rude hello.

"Hey sweetie, my name's Phoebe and this is my elder sister Piper" "and my younger sister Paige"

Both sisters waved.

"So why has she been assigned to us?" Piper asked Leo

"Because you're the Charmed Ones, and the best people who could teach her how to use her powers" replied Leo "she'll be staying here so everyone should get acquainted"

"Ok, best introduce her to the boys then, WYATT…… CHRIS"

A 16 year-old Wyatt and a 14 year-old Chris both orbed in looking slightly irritated, although this look immediately changed when Wyatt laid eyes on Pacific.

Phoebe being an empath quickly picked up on his change in attitude.

"Pacific these are my sons, Wyatt and Chris" said Piper.

"Hey" said Chris smiling

"Ah… hi…." Stammered Wyatt

Pacific smiled at him and he went bright red. Chris rolled his eyes and Phoebe was laughing to herself.

"Phoebe what is so funny?" Piper asked annoyed

"Oh nothing" she giggled while she elbowed Wyatt in the ribs.

Pacific was just silently surveying her surroundings and taking it all in, the Halliwells seemed strange but nice, so she liked them.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" she said, smiling especially at Wyatt, who smiled back.

"Wyatt why don't you show Pacific around and show her the guest room, that's where she'll be staying" said Phoebe.

"That's a good idea, Chris you can go back to your homework; we have to continue figuring out who the demon is" Piper told everyone.

"But mum, I've nearly finished can't I just watch a bit of TV?" Chris asked

"No you can finish it and then watch TV" Piper said slightly annoyed at her son's reaction.

It had been a long day, they seemed to have battled demon after demon and she just wanted to figure what was going on and why there was a big serge in demon activity all of a sudden.

"Fine" Chris said scowling

"Don't pull that face at me mister" Piper called as he orbed out.

"I'll show you to your room first" Wyatt whispered to Pacific still trying to summon all his courage to talk to her.

"Great" she said enthusiastically.

The Attic

"So we're looking after her until she can control her powers?" Piper asked

"Yes, I think so the elders weren't exactly sure how long she'd be staying. Her parents are dead, they were killed my an upper-level demon the elders think, but they haven't got much information on what happened" Leo answered.

"Oh that's so sad" Phoebe said "I wasn't able to get a read off her emotions like I usually can, which is strange"

"What are her powers?" Paige asked Leo, suddenly curious, they had been shocked by her abrupt arrival that they had forgotten that she was a witch.

"Well again the elders aren't sure about that either" replied Leo

"Geez well they're a fantastic help as usual" said Piper sarcastically

"All they know for sure is that she is very powerful for someone at such a young age" Leo said disapproving of Piper's sarcasms.

"What like Wyatt powerful?" Phoebe asked starting to get a bit worried.

Leo just shrugged and Piper rolled her eyes at the elders' uselessness yet again.

"Well look on the bright side, Wyatt wont mind having her hanging around" Phoebe said laughing at her personal joke because no one else got it. Piper just rolled her eyes again at her sister's ability to get involved in other peoples business.

"Phoebe I think you might want to stay out of this one" warned Piper "remember the last time you tried to help Wyatt with his love life" she said laughing.

Phoebe looked a bit sheepish, but wasn't going to bother listening to her sister, even after the trouble caused last time.


	3. Extra

"So… are you a witch?" Pacific asked Wyatt trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, and part whitelighter, what about you?" Wyatt replies, she is really beautiful, he thought.

"Yeah, I'm a witch, what kind of powers do you have?"

"Well… I can orb, like my dad and brother, all whitelighters have that power and I have a force field and telekinesis, I also have thought projection. Wow did that power cause my mum and aunts trouble when I was younger, I brought two dragons out of the TV once"

Pacific laughed, "I have Hydrokinesis, Deflection - which is probably a bit like your force field - materialization and I can also Glitter."

"Oh and I also have the ability to heal, and sense people" Wyatt said smiling "What's Glittering?"

"It's the same as orbing it just looks different" Pacific replied and then showed him how it works. She disappeared in a swirl of glitter and then the glitter disappeared and after a short time the glitter appeared again and she was back.

"Wow that's really cool!" Wyatt exclaimed upon her return.

"Thanks" she said laughing "but you have to admit your powers are pretty cool too."

"Thank you, well this is the guest room you'll be staying in, how long will you be here?"

"I'm not sure; the elders never really gave me specifics"

"Figures, they're rarely ever clear on anything these days" Wyatt said.

The TV was on downstairs.

"Would you like to come meet my brother properly?"

"Sure why not?" Pacific replied

"Oh I can think of plenty of reasons"

Pacific laughed as they went down the stairs.

"Chris have you finished your homework?" Wyatt asked as they entered the lounge room where Chris was lying on the sofa watching TV.

"Yes dad I have, but what about you? Have you finished your homework?" Chris replied sarcastically.

Wyatt looked guilty "I got distracted"

"Oh I can see that" Chris said looking and Pacific and then Wyatt and laughed, at his brothers ability to fall in love so easily.

"CHRIS, WYATT will you come in the kitchen and help me cook dinner" Piper called.

"Yes mum" they both grumbled.

"Thank you; Wyatt you peel the carrots and Chris you can chop the onions"

Piper had come downstairs to start dinner, but mainly get away from the trouble upstairs, they had found little out since they started and everyone was starting to get frustrated.

"What would you like me to do?" Pacific asked politely

"Oh you don't have to do anything dear, you just relax" Piper replied as she started peeling the potatoes.

In half an hour everyone was downstairs at the table eating dinner.

"So… Pacific will you be starting school with the boys next week?" Piper asked while they were eating.

"Yeah I guess… if that's what you guys want, you are my guardians now right?" she replied smiling.

"Yep defiantly" Wyatt said.

"Well it's nice to know I'm in such capable hands" she said sarcastically

Wyatt glared at her and laughed.

"Don't worry we are your guardians whether you like it or not" Piper said joking.

For the next week Pacific spent most of her time hanging out with Wyatt, they'd become really close and she was really starting to like him. They'd just sit and talk or play out in the backyard most of the time, but when she wasn't with Wyatt she'd been training with one of the sisters, or Leo. She enjoyed this except when Phoebe or Paige tried to info on her relationship with Wyatt, Phoebe was always trying to get a read off her, even though that she couldn't, Pacific was too powerful she seemed to just block it.

Even though she was really comfortable hanging out at the manor with everyone she had a really bad feeling that it wasn't going to be easy fitting in at high school. The night before the first day back she was so nervous she couldn't sleep. So she went down to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Geez you scared me" Pacific whispered after she jumped at finding that Wyatt was also in the kitchen.

"Sorry, what's the matter? Can't sleep?" Wyatt asked after getting over his initial shock at seeing Pacific.

"Yeah, I'm just too nervous to sleep" She replied

"How come?"

"Because I have to go to school tomorrow"

"Aww don't worry school isn't that bad"

"Maybe not for you, every school I've gone to since I've been in foster homes has sucked" she replies slightly annoyed, although she knew it wasn't his fault.

"Well you don't need to worry I'll be there with you this time" Wyatt said while giving her a hug and going off to bed.

Pacific just stood there smiling for a while; she really hoped that Wyatt was right; maybe school would be a little easier this time. All she could do was hope. She decided if she was going to go to school she might as well make an impression, so she needed her beauty sleep.


	4. The Prophecy

Pacific woke up the next morning to knocking at her door.

"Sweetie it's time to get up and get ready for school" Piper called from behind the closed door.

So she got up and put on her new school uniform, which she decided she didn't look that bad, which at least was a start; and she made her way down stairs for breakfast. When she reached the table it was only Piper, Chris and Wyatt there, she figured Leo had been called away early by a charge. Phoebe and Paige had gone to their own homes and families. She was yet to meet these family members, because Paige's twins – Tahirah and Reyna - had been traveling in Paris over the holidays and Phoebe who has a daughter and a son had goon to summer camps; her daughter Mackenzie had been to a horse riding camp, because it was her favourite thing to do in the world and her brother Cameron had been at a soccer camp for the summer. Although Pacific would meet them tonight at dinner.

"Morning" Wyatt said cheerfully

"Geez someone's a bit too happy for the first day back at school" Pacific replied sarcastically.

"Yeah he's always this excited first day back, he's a nerd" Chris said smirking

"I am not you're the one who's always got your nose in a book" Wyatt retorted

"Ok that's enough we don't want to ruin Pacific's first day at school" Piper said interrupting before an argument erupted.

Although Wyatt was right Chris did read a lot.

So when the dreaded 8 o'clock came they left for school, they just orbed there because that's what Wyatt and Chris usually did, and Pacific was getting really good at following Wyatt's orbing, since she'd spent a whole week practicing it.

When they arrived at school Chris left them to find his friends and Pacific followed Wyatt as they walked around the school trying to find his friends.

Everyone seemed to be looking at Pacific although she came to the conclusion that she was just being paranoid, besides people always looked at you when you're new.

They spotted Wyatt's friends standing by the lockers just talking amongst themselves.

"Oh my gob I'm so nervous" Pacific said in a hushed voice, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Don't be" Wyatt replied comfortable, and then took her hand, and Pacific instantly felt better, when she was holding Wyatt's hand, she wasn't even aware that all his friends had suddenly started staring at them.

"Hey guys" Wyatt said happily

"uhh… hi"

"Everyone this is Pacific" he said.

"Hi" Pacific squeaked

Everyone just mumbled hellos.

"Pacific this is… Chase, Michael, Victoria, Abigail and Bailey." Wyatt introduced all his friends.

"Hey, so where are you from?" Victoria asked, smiling

"I come from Sydney" Pacific replied happy that someone was being nice to her, although it seem as if the other girls weren't going to be receptive.

"Cool" Chase and Michael replied at the same time.

Pacific smiled at them.

"Well we'll see you guys later ok?" Wyatt said as he turning and indicated Pacific to follow. "We have to go get your time table and stuff"

"Oh ok" said Pacific as she said bye to Victoria, Chase and Michael, she didn't say bye to the others, because they had like totally greased her off while she was talking to others so she got the feeling that they didn't like her.

Manor

Piper was in the living doing the ironing, when Leo orbed in.

"Hey honey" she said gave him a kiss hello.

"Hi, I have some news, the elders come across an ancient prophecy, that could explain more about our new visitor" Leo explained hurriedly.

"Who?... Pacific?... what would she have to do with an ancient prophecy? "

"Well when the elders first sent her to us they weren't sure how powerful she was, but now that they've found the prophecy they know that she's pretty much just as powerful as Wyatt maybe even more so." Leo replied

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry she's not evil the prophecy states that –

Through 6 and centuries,

Power will come and grow.

With the first two at 16,

The rest will follow.

Light over dark shell prevail.

It's saying that whoever the 6 people are they will be good and they'll hopefully win." Leo said trying to calm a now hysterical Piper.

After she'd finally calmed down Piper asked "Do we know who the other 5 people are?"

"Umm… no the elders haven't got that far yet"

"Ok…. Well we should at least tell Pacific shouldn't we?"

"Yes I guess so; she does have a right to know"

So when 3:30 came and Pacific, Wyatt and Chris orbed (or Glittered) home Piper and Leo sat them on the couch and told them all about the prophecy.

"Cool… Pacific your part of an ancient prophecy" Chris said grinning.

"Well… I wouldn't exactly say it was cool, but it could be alright I suppose" She replied.

"So you don't know who the other 5 people are?" Wyatt asked.

"No unfortunately not" Leo said.

"Couldn't it be us? There is Chris and me and then there's Tahirah, Reyna, Mackenzie and Cameron… oh never mind that's 6" Wyatt said looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Wyatt you've got a 'twice-blessed' prophecy of your own" Pacific said smirking at his disappointment.

"Oh yeah I forgot" he said sheepishly.

'Well we'll talk to your aunts about it when they come for dinner, and Pacific can meet the rest of the family" Piper said cheerfully, she wasn't really worried about this prophecy. It said that they were all good and managed to live through it so they would just tackle it when it came.

"Wyatt… Chris…Pacific… Reyna and Cameron are here" Piper called from the downstairs living room.

Pacific who had been in her room doing her homework felt Wyatt orb downstairs and so she followed him.

"WOW what was that… "Reyna yelled as she jumped out of her seat, when Pacific glittered down.

She laughed "Sorry I forgot all of you aren't used to be glittering" she said apologising.

Wyatt and Chris were on the floor laughing at Reyna, who looked embarrassed as well as annoyed.

"SO… what was it?" Reyna said repeating her question.

"It's called Glittering, It's a very rare type of transport…. Only extremely powerful witches have it."

Cole said as he shimmered in surprising everyone.

"Err… yeah… it is" Pacific stammered, first of all this man hadn't even seen her glitter and he had shimmered only demons shimmer.

"Uncle Cole! How did you know? You didn't even see her do that... thing" Reyna said just as surprised as everyone else

As soon as Reyna had said dad, she had relaxed, obviously they trusted him.

"I knew because I sensed it" Cole replied

"Hey Cole" Piper said cheerfully, until she saw everyone just standing around looking confused, "What's going on?"

"Uncle Cole shimmered in here, after Pacific had glittered in and he already knew exactly what her power was and he said it was really rare and only powerful witches have it" Wyatt rambled

"Ok… well amazingly I actually caught most of that" Piper replied, turning to Cole "how did you know what her power was?"

"All the upper-level demons do, or in my case ex-upper level demons do" he said looking at Pacific.

"Hey, I don't judge" she said holding her hands up in defence.

"Don't worry Pacific… So Cole why do all upper-level demons know? Piper asked getting back to the subject.

"Because no witch has had that power for over 1000 years, but it was prophesied that another witch would be born, with the power obviously it's Pacific. We were all taught to be able to sense the power so we'd know if someone was using it" he explained.

"I always wondered why I was the only one in my family to have this power" Pacific said.

"So what did your prophecy say about everything?" Piper asked pressing Cole for more information.

"Well it said there would be 5 others, one of them would be almost equal in power and others wouldn't be far off, but the one that could glitter would lead. They would come up against some powerful beings, no one's really sure what or who those beings are but they will defiantly be powerful, and in our prophecy they die"

The words hit Pacific like a bullet, she was only 16, she was too young to die.

"What? But our version says that they win and survive" Piper said frantically, she was starting to think that she had underestimated the prophecy.

"Well that can only mean one thing… that the future of the 6 is unsure"


	5. Good turns Evil

A/N Here's a list of all their powers, a couple of them won't match the character's powers from the show. (Some are made up)

The characters are in order of age

**Wyatt:** Force field generation, Orbing, Telekinesis, Healing, Sensing and Thought projection. **(16yr) **Piper

**Pacific: **Glittering, Hydrokinesis, Materialization and Deflection. **(16yr) **

**Chris: **Telekinesis, Orbing, Astral Projection and Electricity Generation** (14yr) **Piper

**Cameron: **Electro-mental ignitions, Shimmering and Pyrokinesis. **(14yr) **Phoebe 

**Tahirah: **Chrono Telekinesis, Orbing, Cloaking and Flight. **(13yr) **Paige

**Reyna: **Invisibility, Orbing, Glamour and Pyschokinesis. **(13yr) **Paige

**Makenzie: **Shimmering, Empathy and Premonitions. **(6yr) **Phoebe

Pacific tried to put the prophecy out of her mind that night, but she was having a lot of trouble with the fact that no one knew whether she was going live or die.

"Pacific you're up" Wyatt called

"What?"

"It's you're turn to bat… are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… now you better watch out because I'm pretty good at this game" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah… Bring it on"

Pacific and Wyatt were in the backyard playing cricket with all Wyatt's cousins.

Wyatt bowled the ball, and Pacific smashed it right to the back of the yard. Chris orbed to get it.

"CHRIS that's cheating" Pacific called with mock anger

Just as Chris was about to throw the ball, Tahirah switched Pacific and Chris's places, so Chris was right near the wickets.

"Hey! You guys are all cheaters no wonder you always win" Pacific yelled, "but don't worry two can play at that game"

So they all continued playing their game even though they weren't playing properly because everyone kept using magic.

"I'm going to get a drink" Pacific called to everyone

"I'll come too" Makenzie said quickly

"Okay sweetie" Pacific liked Makenzie she was a really cute and funny little girl.

"What would you like to drink?" Pacific asked Makenzie

"Just a drink of cordial thanks… You really like him don't you?" She asked grinning mischievously.

"Pardon" Pacific said a bit shocked

"I'm an empath" Makenzie said proudly

"Oh… I should have guessed, from your mother" Pacific replied "Well I assume you're talking about Wyatt, and yes I do, if you must know"

Makenzie giggled

"What's funny?" Pacific

"Oh… nothing"

"Come on… tell me… or you'll have to make your own drink" Pacific said smiling

"Well… he really likes you too" she said giggling and running around the kitchen.

Pacific laughed and picked up the 6-year-old and sat or on the bench.

"That's good then" she said poking the little girl lightly in the stomach. "Now you go out and ask everyone else if they'd like a drink too"

Pacific smiled and the little girl ran outside, but as soon as she was gone, she started to feel ill in the stomach. She wasn't sure about the whole Wyatt and her relationship thing. Everyone she got close seemed to either have to leave her or she had to leave them and she just couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"Hey you ok?" Wyatt asked gently as he came inside

"Yeah I'm fine" Pacific said startled, as soon as she'd heard Wyatt's voice butterflies had appeared in her stomach. Makenzie was right, she really did like him. She just wasn't sure if she could face those feelings.

"Can you help me take these out?" Pacific asked, pointing to the jugs of cordial

"Yeah sure"

As he walked out the door, Reyna came in. Pacific got the feeling that she didn't like her. Reyna had been acting as if she didn't trust Pacific ever since the incident with Cole.

"Hey"

Reyna just greased her off

"Umm… ok for some reason I can see that you don't like me… can you tell me what I did wrong? Maybe I can fix it?" Pacific asked completely confused about what she had done wrong.

"Why would you even think I would like you?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch"

"What! I haven't done anything to you" Pacific screamed

"Pacific what's the matter?" Wyatt asked concerned

Pacific screaming had caused the rest of the family to come inside, including the sisters.

"You stupid evil bitch"

"Me evil?" Pacific asked incredulously, she was stunned at what was unfolding, she had asked what she thought was a simple question and this girl had turned on her. "I think you're the one who's evil"

"Oh shut up, you're the one who's evil, obviously you've used your powers to brain wash everyone into believing you're good"

"REYNA stop this at once… where are you getting all these stupid ideas?" Paige asked angrily

"Oh mum you can't seriously believe her, over your own daughter?"

To Pacific this all seemed to have gone too fast and something was seriously wrong with Reyna, it almost seemed as if she was possessed or something.

"Why would I want to brain wash everybody?"

"I don't know… because you're evil" Reyna screamed

"REYNA that's enough go up stairs I'm going to have a long talk with you young lady" Paige couldn't believe what her daughter was saying.

"No"

"Tell me this Reyna why would the elders have sent me to the Charmed Ones if I was evil?" Pacific asked her angrily

"Because the elders are wrong and evil"

"Reyna you know full well that the elders are not evil" Leo said stepping in.

"Oh really? What about Gideon? He tried to turn Wyatt evil" Reyna said smiling evilly, she knew she'd hit a nerve there.

Everyone was shocked

"How did you know that?" Piper asked, speaking up first. "We've never told any of you that"

"You're right you haven't"

"What is that supposed to me?" Paige asked getting increasingly frustrated

"It means I'M NOT ONE OF YOU" Reyna screamed manically

With that she black orbed out. Reyna had been undercover with the Halliwells for too long and she couldn't stand it anymore, finally she had snapped, but her boss was not going to be happy.

"Did she just BLACK orb?" Tahirah asked quietly

"I was evil?"


	6. Desdemona

A/N Thanks for the reviews Unique-Deflection, it means a lot to me.

I had to change the amount of people in the prophecy sorry about that.

"Sweetie… are you all right?" Piper asked cautiously, Wyatt finding out he was evil was defiantly going to cause some problems at home.

"Am I alright?" Wyatt looked at him mother disbelieving, "I just found out I was evil, and you knew"

"Honey that was in another time, you're not evil now"

"Wyatt we'll explain it all to you later but at the moment we have to work on finding out what happened to Reyna" Phoebe said.

"Ok" Wyatt knew he had to help; his cousin was obviously in some trouble.

"We have to find out who turned her, someone's defiantly done something to her, and I can find no other reason why she would all have a sudden become evil" Piper said getting back to the matter at hand.

"Maybe she's been evil the whole time" Pacific said quietly, surprising everyone. She knew that they probably wouldn't want to hear this from her, but someone had to say it.

"Excuse me?" Paige said angrily "I know she was accusing you of being evil, but that doesn't mean you can just…"

"No… listen" Pacific said interrupting "Reyna said she wasn't one of you right? So maybe she really isn't maybe she's an imposter"

"How could that be? Reyna's been with us since birth" Kyle said, this is the first this he'd said since he'd arrived.

""Well there's a demon called Desdemona, she switches good babies with evil ones, the evil babies always have contact with her, so she can nurture them to be evil but work undercover" Pacific explained

"But how could we not notice?" Kyle asked

"Because when the children are young you wouldn't notice if they did the occasional bad thing, and by the time they get older, they already know how to pretend to be good, while secretly doing the tasks that Desdemona gives them"

"How do we know what you're saying is true?" Paige asked uncertainly, she wasn't sure she trusted Pacific as much as she had before.

"She's right" Leo said, causing everyone to turn around, "The elders agree with Pacific, and they've just discovered another section of the prophecy. It says that one of the 6 will turn evil."

"But how to we know, that's it's not Pacific that's evil or…" Phoebe said, she also wasn't sure about Pacific anymore.

"Excuse me?" Pacific asked outraged "I haven't done anything that would make you distrust me"

"She's right, she's been nothing but helpful since she arrived" Wyatt said sticking up for Pacific.

Pacific smiled at him, she was happy that at least one person trusted her.

"Ok so we believe you" Piper said; even if she didn't fully trust Pacific she could at lease trust her son. "But what do we do about Reyna? If she has been switched, how do we get her back?"

"Unfortunately I'm not sure" Pacific said sadly, she was really trying to help, if only to get them to trust her. She didn't understand why all of a sudden they didn't trust her. _"I guess it's because I just told them that their child has been evil since birth" Pacific thought._

"We could try conjuring the real Reyna" Phoebe suggested

"Yeah I guess and if that doesn't work, we'll have to find the evil Reyna, we should be able to track her… So I better write a spell" Piper said

Pacific used her power to conjure a pad and pen. Piper smiled at her.

"What should we do?" Wyatt and Chris asked

"You take your cousins up stairs to look in the book, we'll come up when we're finished" Piper told the boys.

"Can you carry me?" Makenzie asked Pacific, stretching her hands up at her.

"Sure" Pacific replied smiling at her, and they all went up stairs to look in the book of shadows.

"Have you found anything" Cameron asked impatiently

"No we're still looking" replied Chris and Tahirah, who were looking through the book of Shadows. Wyatt and Pacific were sitting on the couch and Makenzie was sitting on the floor drawing pictures.

"Wait we found something" Tahirah exclaimed

"Finally… read it out loud" Cameron said quickly

"Desdemona is an ancient demon who steals good magic babies and swaps them with evil babies, she teaches the evil baby to imitate the good baby and gain the trust of the family, until she either kills the family or turns them all evil. The good baby remains in the care of Desdemona until they come of the age of 13, then they take on special roles. Some become witch hunters, others' baby snatches, special babies or Desdemona's favorites become her personal assistants, where they do her evil bidding." Chris read from the book of Shadows.

"Oh no… we're screwed I turned 13 3 weeks ago, that means so did the good Reyna" Tahirah yelled.

"MUM" Wyatt yelled from the attic, 3 seconds later everyone had orbed (or shimmered) into the attic.

"We found some stuff of Desdemona" Tahirah said "It's not good"

Chris repeated all the information to the already distressed adults.

"What are going to do she'll already be evil" Paige said dismayed

"Maybe if we find her, we can turn her back to good" Pacific said trying to sound helpful.

Just as she had said that 3 demons shimmered in and also evil Reyna.

"Hello family" she said smiling evilly as she conjured her crossbow.

"Whitelighters get out of here" Piper screamed, Leo, Paige, Kyle, Tahirah, Wyatt and Chris all orbed out quickly.

"You guys are no fun" she said laughing

Piper blew one of the demons up, Pacific used her Hydrokinesis to trap one in water and then she conjured a knife and through it at the demon, vanquishing it. Cole took out the other one with an energy ball. Pacific thought quickly about how they could trap Reyna rather then killing her.

"Crystals in a circle" she yelled causing a crystal circle to form around Reyna like a cage.

"Nice thinking Pacific… Ok everyone come back now" Piper called to the ceiling.

Everyone orbed back in.

"Good jobs you guys" Chris said indicating to Reyna in the crystal cage.

"That was all Pacific's doing" Cole said

"Nice work" Wyatt said giving her hug.

"Your welcome" Pacific said smiling.

Paige was standing still staring at Reyna.

"Honey are you alright" Kyle asked quietly

"Geez just ignore me then" Reyna said sarcastically

"Oh shut up you" Pacific said angrily

"What have you done with my real sister?" Tahirah asked, she was livid that this evil bitch could just come into house acting like she owned the place, on top of having kidnapped her sister.

"Your real sister?... Ouch that hurt Tahirah, I though I was your sister we are best friends remember?" Reyna said with fake pain on her face.

"Cut the crap and tell us where the real Reyna is" Piper said getting really pissed off with this girls' sarcasm.

"Fine if you want to be like that, I'll tell you… she's working for Desdemona and there is no way you're getting her back" Reyna said smiling.

"And why is that?" Pacific asked icily. "She's just an ordinary upper-level demon; the Charmed Ones have vanquished heaps of those"

"Because she's joined forces with people with so much power that no even the beloved twice-blessed child could defeat them on his own" she said glaring at Wyatt.

"Do you want to make a bet on that?" Wyatt asked angrily.

Oh I'd love to see you try and take them on… because you'll die" she said laughing manically and with that she screamed "Dementia"

"What the…." Chris was cut off by a scream and then wind swirled around them and they were lifted off their feet and thrown into the wall.

"Ow…" Pacific groaned as she managed to sit up. "WHERE'S REYNA GONE?" she yelled causing everyone else to wake up.

"Oh my god"


	7. The aftermath

A/N I'll be more specific about where it's set in Melbourne, because that's where I live and know most about and Pacific used to live in Sydney. Although the location doesn't really matter, just thought I'd tell you.

"Do you think this has something to do with the prophecy?" Pacific asked Leo, once they'd all been healed and were sitting in the lounge room.

"It could do because Reyna said that Wyatt couldn't fight them on his own, maybe he's part of the prophecy , Cole said that even evil knew about the prophecy so that means that Desdemona would know. So Desdemona probably knows who the people you have to fight are" Leo said.

"Are you saying that I'm part of the prophecy?" Wyatt asked

"It's possible, it said that the 2 most powerful would be 16 – you're both 16 – and you're both extremely powerful"

Pacific smiled at Wyatt.

"Happy now that you get to fight with me?" Pacific asked Wyatt sarcastically.

"Defiantly… and we're going to kick their ass, aren't we?" Wyatt replied

"That's for sure, there's no way anyone could be the twice-blessed child and me the prophesied one" Pacific said laughing.

"Ok that's enough I think this power is going to your head" Piper said yawning "It's time for bed"

"Aww mum" Chris complained

"No… go on you need sleep"

"Fine"

"Don't worry everyone else is going to bed too… Piper we're going to head off… night sweetie" Phoebe said as her, Cole, Cameron and Makenzie shimmered off.

"BYE PACIFIC" Makenzie yelled and she faded out.

"Bye" Pacific laughed

"I think she's taken a liking to you" Wyatt said joking

"yeah.. you jealous?" Pacific asked

"You wish" Wyatt replied with mock anger

"Come one bring it on I could take you anyway" Pacific said laughing

"You gotta catch me first" Wyatt called as he orbed out.

"Better orb fast" Pacific yelled as she glittered out.

"BE HOME BY 1" Piper yelled, not knowing whether either of them heard her.

"We're going home too" Paige said quietly

"Ok don't worry we'll figure all this out" Piper said giving Paige a kiss on the cheek.

Paige, Kyle and Tahirah orbed out.

"At least Wyatt seems to be having fun" Piper said to Leo who were the only ones left up.

"He hasn't remember to ask about him being evil yet, we've been lucky for now"

"Oh he'll remember and when he does what are we going to tell him?" Piper asked sadly

"I don't know… The truth might be the only way" Leo replied

"How can we tell him that he was evil and his brother came back to the past to save him and in return he tried to kill him?

"I don't know Piper, but I think we should get some sleep, it might be easier in the morning.

"I doubt it"

Piper and Leo orbed upstairs, Chris was already asleep, and he was exhausted from the day's events. Wyatt and Pacific on the other hand were having heaps of fun, chasing each other around the city.

Finally they stopped atop the Westgate Bridge, which was all lit up with beautiful lights.

"Geez it's freezing up here" Pacific complained

Wyatt smiled "I'd give you my jumper but I'm not wearing one, so I'll just give you a hug"

Pacific laughed. They sat on the bridge shielding each other from the cold. Wyatt leaned in and gently kissed Pacific on the lips.

They sat there for a couple of hours and Pacific fell asleep leaning on Wyatt. When Wyatt realised the time he knew they had to get back otherwise his mum would get worried.

Tenderly he kissed Pacific waking her up. "We have to get going, otherwise mum's going to freak"

"Yeah I don't think I'd like to see Piper do that" Pacific said

Wyatt laughed "believe me I've been there and you don't" Wyatt picked Pacific up and orbed them home. Pacific was so tried that she fell asleep in his arms. SO he just put her on his bed and laid down next to her 2 seconds later he was asleep.

"Wyatt wake up" Piper said on her way into Wyatt's room.

By doing that she woke both Wyatt and Pacific up.

"Mum!"

"Oh my God sorry Wyatt didn't realize you had company" Piper said laughing as she walked out.

She went back downstairs to tell Paige and Phoebe the news.

"Oh great" Pacific said

"Don't worry about mum… the problem comes if she tell Aunt Phoebe or Paige we'll never hear the end of it"

"OH… WYATT" Phoebe called in a sing song voice

"We're screwed" Wyatt said as he took Pacific's hand and they orbed downstairs.

"Did you guys have a good night" Paige said trying to contain her laughter

"We did thank you" Wyatt said scowling at his mother, she knew full well this would happen if she told them.

"I hope you used protection" Phoebe said

"PHOEBE!" Pacific said shocked

"Protection for what?" Chris asked as he walked through the door.

"Oh my god… this is just going to get worse isn't it?" Pacific asked Wyatt

"Oh nothing Pacific and Wyatt just had a little fun last night" Phoebe said answering Chris's question.

Chris laughed catching the joke straight away.

"So I take it my brother scored" Chris said laughing

"Shut up" Pacific said throwing a ball of water at him.

"What was that for?" Chris said looking appalled; he looked at his mum for support.

Piper just shrugged "You deserved it"

"OK that's enough shouldn't we get back to the matter at hand, a lot of things have happened, first you need explain everything about me being evil" as soon as he said that everyone went quiet.

"Honey we have to talk about that later" Piper said quietly

She knew it wouldn't take long for him to ask.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Wyatt asked getting annoyed.

"Alright" Piper said resigning.

"Umm… we'll be up stairs in the attic, Chris, Pacific come with us." Phoebe said

"LEO" Piper called

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as he arrived.

"We have to tell him" Piper said.

"Oh ok… well you might want to sit down for this Wyatt" Leo said sadly.


	8. The past gone, or Future to Be?

"Wyatt you have to remember this was in a completely different time and place and it wasn't your fault" Piper said

"I know, but I'd still like to know what happened" Wyatt replied.

"Ok… It started when your brother Chris arrived from the future" Leo said, "None of us knew who he was. This was when you were about 1 years-old."

"We treated him so badly… of course as soon as we found out that he was our son… your younger brother we felt so bad" Piper said sadly, she had been so mad at herself for treating her own son that way.

"All he told us was that he'd come from the future, to save you" Leo continued "We trusted him at the start, but then things changed… he changed his story… he said that he'd come from the future to save you from being turned evil"

"Wait Chris came went back in time to save me?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and he did… but he died trying to" Piper said sadly, barely able to say the last words.

"He died?" Wyatt said shocked

"Yeah Gideon stabbed him" Piper replied.

"I remember him… he was the one that took me down to the underworld for a while" Wyatt said annoyed. "What ever happened to him?"

"Umm… we're not sure" Leo said nervously

"So was the future that bad that Chris had to come back to save it?"

"Yeah the future was pretty bad" Leo said

"How? Who made it that way? How come no one stopped it?" Wyatt asked

"Well…"

"Come on just tell me" Wyatt said getting frustrated. "Who made it that way?" He asked again.

"You did" Piper said quietly "and we were all dead so there was no one to save you except Chris"

"What! I made the future so bad? And you were all dead? How did that happen" Wyatt asked shocked

"Well Chris said that I died on his 14 birthday and from that day on you lost it" Piper replied

"Oh…" Wyatt said quietly "So what did I do to Chris?"

"Wyatt… you were a completely different person" Leo said trying to avoid asking the question. Piper had started crying, she couldn't bare thinking about the future that the other Chris had came from, or the fact that her little boy had become the source of all evil.

"DAD just tell me" Wyatt yelled.

"You tried to kill him and get him to join you on the dark side" Leo said softly.

Wyatt just stared at them dumbstruck, there is no way he would try and kill his little brother. He loved his bro and always looked out for him. Tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Mum…" Chris said as he orbed in, he looked at them all, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt said he was shaking badly now and he orbed out. He wasn't able to handle this, he just couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Oh my god I forgot that you were talking to him" Chris said apologetically

"It's ok sweetie" Piper said wiping her eyes.

"What was the matter? Why was he crying?" Chris asked

"It doesn't matter at the moment" Piper said "Where are your aunts?"

"They went to get our cousins" Chris replied "Why did Wyatt apologise?"

"Chris just forget about it" Leo said "Now lets go upstairs"

"Pacific who had been hiding around the corner listening quickly glittered back upstairs.

"Where's Wyatt?" Pacific asked worried, about what he would do upon hearing this.

"He orbed off" Piper said, her cheeks were still stained with tears.

"I'll go talk to him" Pacific said. Piper just nodded, she knew it was better to have someone with him, then to be alone. Pacific glittered out.

"Wyatt… are you ok?" Pacific asked softly

"Not really" he said. Pacific sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"I tried to kill him, Pacific" he said as he started crying again.

"Who?" She asked

"Chris… I tried to kill Chris" he exclaimed

"No you didn't… your past self did, from a different reality. The timeline is completely different" Pacific said trying to reassure him.

"I was evil"

"That's right you were evil, but you're not now. You're good. You wouldn't let anything happen to Chris"

"I can't believe I did it… I can't believe I would try and kill him"

"Wyatt you shouldn't beat yourself up about this, it didn't happen everything changed when Chris went back in time"

"I can't forget about this"

"And you won't, but you can't keep blaming yourself"

"How am I ever going to make it up to him?" Wyatt asked

"Just be a great big brother… like you have been for the last 14 years."

"Thank you" Wyatt said kissing Pacific. "I have no idea what I would do with out you"

"You'd be in a lot of trouble with out me" Pacific said laughing. "Come on we should get back… before your aunts get any stupid ideas again"

Wyatt laughed, although he couldn't get the lingering feeling of guilt out of his system. _"Pacific is right, it wasn't might fault and I will make it up to him"_

"Hey are you all right" Piper asked Wyatt gently when they glittered back in.

"Yeah I'm fine" Wyatt replied. Chris just looked confused but he decided not to press the topic.

"Right we need to focus on this prophecy and finding the real Reyna" Phoebe said.


	9. Family Destiny

"Wyatt and Pacific you go to magic school and look for some information on prophecies, Leo and Kyle, go to the elders and see if they've found anymore information." Piper said giving out orders to everyone.

"I'll go check with some of my contacts" Paige said "I'll pick Tahirah up on the way"

"Chris and Cameron could go talk to the gypsies we helped out last year, they may be able to tell us something" Phoebe suggested "Oh and Pacific can you take Makenzie to Magic School with you? Just so she's safer."

"Yay!" Makenzie squealed

Pacific laughed "No problem"

"I'll go check in the underworld" Cole said and before Phoebe could protest he had shimmered out.

"Phoebe and I will stay here and look in the book; come back and tell us what you've found no matter how small or insignificant it might be" Piper said as everyone, orbed or glittered out.

Magic School

"Ok… so I've only been here once so where should we look first?" Pacific said has she put Makenzie on the chair.

"Well you might want to find Makenzie something to do first, otherwise she can become a handful" Wyatt warned.

"Sure… Makenzie what would you like to do?" Pacific asked gently

"DRAW" Makenzie yelled happily.

"Ok drawing it is"

Pacific conjured a pile of paper and hundreds of pencils and crayons.

"Wow! Nicely done" Wyatt said impressed

""Thank you" Pacific said smiling at Makenzie's happy face. "So that will keep her busy what now?"

"Ok now we start looking through those books" Wyatt said pointing to the massive bookshelf.

"Oh great" Pacific said sarcastically.

Deserted Alley

"Mum what are doing here?" Tahirah asked confused

"Getting answers" Paige replied "Hey you…Stop"

The low-level demon turned around, as soon as realized who she was, she tried to make a run for it.

"Don't move, or you'll be vanquished before you even had time to say I'm innocent" Paige said calmly.

"What do you want?" The demon said annoyed

"Answers" Paige said "What do you know about the demon Desdemona?"

"Why would I tell you anything?" The demon asked smugly

"Because otherwise you'll die" Paige replied getting increasingly frustrated by him. "Does that sound like a fair bargain?"

The demon just considered what she'd said in silence for a while.

"Fine… what do you want to know?"

"Where is her lair?"

"It's in the underworld directly under the baby hospital"

"And what does she do with the babies when she first swaps them?"

"She looks after them"

"How?"

"Just like a normal mother would, but she nurtures the evil within"

"How do babies have evil in them? They not even old enough to think"

"Oh everyone has evil in them, you just have to know where to look" The Demon said smirking.

"Right whatever… how do we get down to her lair?"

"You don't"

"We had a deal buddy, either you give me answers or you die, it's very simple"

"Alright I'll tell you just don't hurt me" he said with a whimper.

Just as he was about to explain a gust of wind came up and a young girl appear the same age as Tahirah. She stabbed him in the chest with her knife, but before leaving she stood there staring at Paige, for a second Paige thought she reconised the girl, but she vanished before she was sure.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?" Ava asked

"Hi, we need your help with something" Chris replied

"Sure no problem"

"Ok… the elders have discovered this prophecy, about 6 teenagers, having to fight some really bad evil." Chris explained

"Yeah I know that prophecy… why? Have you found the first child?" Ava asked concerned.

"Yeah, her name's Pacific"

"Can she glitter?"

"Yep, and we also think that Wyatt might be in the prophecy too"

"How old are Pacific and Wyatt?"

"They're 16, two years older then me"

"You might be part of the prophecy too"

"What!"

"Yep and you Cameron… The prophecy states that the teenagers will be close in age and from the same line, except for the first child" Ava exclaimed.

"That means that Tahirah must be other… oh no and Reyna was the one that turned evil" Chris said. "Does it say anything about who we have to fight?"

"Well the prophecy says:

People once known, have know shown

Swapped from good to evil

Fight you will have to

If you choose to live"

"Wait does that mean we'll know the people we have to fight?" Chris asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry I don't know" Ava said apologetically.

"That's alright you've helped us heaps" They orbed out.

The Manor

Wyatt, Pacific and Makenzie glittered in.

"Mum we think we might have found something…." Before Wyatt could finish Chris had orbed in and started talking.

"Mum I think Me, Cameron and Tahirah are part of the prophecy" Chris rambled.

"You know, I was about to say that" Wyatt said, "Wait how do you know that?"

"Ava told me it's part of the prophecy… how'd you know?"

"Well because we're smart we figured it out"

"Excuse me? We? I think it was me who did the thinking" Pacific said laughing

Just then Leo orbed in.

"Piper! the elders think that the other kids might be part of the…"

"Yeah Yeah, that's old news" Pacific smiled.

"Oh… how come you guys know?"

"Because we figured it out" Chris said.

"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper yelled

Paige orbed in with Tahirah.

"Paige all the kids apart from Makenzie are part of the prophecy" Piper informed Paige as she orbed in.

"Oh my god that means I'm part of the prophecy too?" Tahirah said shocked.

"Don't worry sweetie" Pacific said gently.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper said annoyed

"HELP"


	10. The first encounter

"Phoebe are you all right?" Pacific asked frantically as she glittered into the attic.

"Oh no did I cause everyone to panic?" Phoebe asked

"Just a bit" Piper said sarcastically as she arrived

"Sorry, it's just I had a premonition" Phoebe said paling.

"What! What did you see?" Piper asked worried

"I guess the final battle" Phoebe said shakily "Everyone was fighting, by everyone I mean all the kids, were fighting other kids"

"Other kids?" Pacific asked "Why would we be fighting other kids?"

"Honey I don't know" Phoebe said sadly.

"Do you have any idea what time the attack took place?" Leo asked

"It was dark outside that's all I know"

"Well it's not dark now so I'm going to go make lunch" Piper said.

"The elders are called I have to go" Leo said kissing Piper on the cheek

"Yeah me too" Kyle said as well as kissing Paige on the cheek. They both orbed out.

"I wonder where Cole is" Phoebe said getting worried

"I'm sure he's fine" Pacific said trying to reassure her.

"I hope so"

"I'm going over to Magic School… Want to come Cameron?" Chris asked

"Yeah sure, mum?"

"Yeah you can go, we'll call you for lunch" Phoebe said smiling.

"OK thanks"

"Well lets go downstairs Paige" Phoebe said grabbing Paige's arm on the way out, she winked at Wyatt.

"She's subtle isn't she?" Pacific said sarcastically.

Wyatt laughed giving Pacific a kiss.

"Come on lets go" They orbed to the bridge. They sat there for about an hour or so.

"I think mum's calling for lunch, come one" Wyatt said orbing them back home.

"Hello, lunch is ready" Piper said as they orbed in "Wyatt can you set the table?"

Wyatt groaned, earning a glare from Piper "Ok, Ok"

Pacific smiled as she helped Piper put the food on the table.

"Wow you did all this by yourself?" Pacifc asked

"Yep" Piper said smiling "I always do" Looking at Wyatt specifically

He just rolled his eyes. Piper called for the rest of the family. Everyone came home for lunch and they all sat around the big table eating. Pacific couldn't believe how lucky Wyatt was, having this great big happy family that were around heaps. After lunch Pacific was helping Piper with the dishes.

"Piper I want to thank you" Pacific said

"For what sweetie?"

"For making me feel like part of the family, even for treating me like I was your daughter"

"Honey, you'll always be part of the family" Piper said giving Pacific a hug and she kissed her on the head.

Pacific smiled "Thank you, I've never had a really family before"

"Just remember you've got one now"

"PIPER" Paige screamed from the attic.

"Oh no" Piper was about to run, when Pacific grabbed her hand and glittered them both to the attic.

"What's going on?" Piper yelled.

"Watch out" Pacific screamed pushing Piper out of the way of a fireball.

"Blow up now and ask later" Phoebe called.

Pacific deflected a fireball, sending it back to it's owner, then she materialized 2 knives and through it another two demons. Piper got hit in the arm with an energy ball, but she was fine, although her pain caused Chris and Wyatt to come and join the battle.

Wyatt quickly healed his mother and joined the fight. Pacific used her Hydrokinesis to put out two more fireballs.

"PACIFIC LOOK OUT" Wyatt yelled, but it was too late she turned around just as a fireball hit her in the stomach.

"NO" Wyatt screamed and blew up all the demons in one shot with a force wave. Everyone was stunned; Wyatt didn't even stop to think about his new power his only concern was healing Pacific.

"No, please be ok" He mumbled as he was healing Pacific, "Why isn't she waking up?" He yelled angrily, "She's fully healed… look her wound is gone"

"Wyatt" Leo said carefully "Sometimes it's too late"

"No she's not DEAD" he yelled

"Dad he's right she's breathing… but she's just not waking up" Chris said.

"Oh thank god" Piper said relieved that she was at least not dead, now they just had to wake her up.

"Wyatt… sweetie why don't you orb her downstairs on to the couch" Phoebe said

"I'll come" Piper said, she couldn't help but feel guilty, if only she had stopped her from going upstairs, she should have protected her. Of course she didn't say anything she knew Wyatt would be feeling just as guilty.

"_Why didn't I do something faster I could have done something… this is all my fault" He said angrily to himself. He couldn't help but notice that everyone he cared about seemed to get hurt, first his parents told him about Chris and now Pacific had been hurt and he could have protected her._

The attic

"Did you see what he did?" Phoebe said exasperated

"Yes Phoebe I did but I don't think it's anything to get too worried about, it's the twice-blessed child of course his powers are going to grow" Paige said.

"But to what? Don't you remember older Chris? From the future?"

"Of course I do and he is not going to turn out that way, he was just protecting Pacific… because he loved her"

"I know that… I can feel it even, but still we have to be more careful"

"Fine… but at the moment we have to worry about helping Pacific"

"OK I'll check the book" Phoebe said finally agreeing, "Leo could you check with the elders… ask about Wyatt too"

"Phoebe!"

"What? It couldn't hurt to ask."

Downstairs

"She looks like she's just sleeping" Wyatt said sadly, he looked at Piper through his puffy eyes, from crying.

"I know sweetie, don't worry we'll get her better, I promise" Piper said, she was beating herself up about this, she couldn't believe that one minute she was telling her she'll always be part of the family next thing she's laying on the couch, a breath away from death.


	11. New Powers

"Wyatt what are you still doing up?" Phoebe asked, in the middle of the night, she'd come downstairs to get a drink of water.

"I couldn't sleep" Wyatt said croakily.

Phoebe was about to go and sit next to him.

"Ow" She said grabbing her chest.

"Aunt Phoebe what's the matter?" Wyatt said quickly getting up to help her.

"No it's alright stay there" Phoebe said.

"What?"

"It's you I'm feeling your pain"

"Oh…"

"It's alright" She said gently "You know this wasn't your fault"

"I couldn't have helped her… yelled out to her faster… my shield could have protected to us both"

"Wyatt she wouldn't have wanted that, you know that… she's a fighter just like you" Phoebe said smiling.

"I know…" Wyatt said sighing, but he still couldn't stop feeling guilty. He loved her and you're supposed to protect the people you love.

"Sweetie you can't always protect them, no matter how much you love them" Phoebe said quietly

Wyatt had forgotten she was an empathy for a second there, "I know, don't worry about me, you just go to bed, I think I'll stay here for tonight"

'Ok sweetie, I'd give you a hug… but it hurts" she said smiling

"I know Aunt Phoebe… good night"

"I am so sorry Pacific" Wyatt said crying, he rest his head on her chest and quickly fell asleep, the stress had finally taken over.

When Piper got up in the morning, she went to check on Wyatt, she herself had barely slept a wink last night, she kept replaying the event in her mind, from the time Pacific went down to the part when Wyatt blasted the room to pieces. When she found Wyatt was not in his room she panicked slightly but then realised that he would be downstairs with Pacific.

She found Wyatt exactly how he'd fallen asleep the night before, he looked terrible, his eyes were blotchy and they looked even worse because his skin was extremely pale.

"Leo" She called softly.

"What is it?" He asked upon arrival "Oh… did Wyatt stay here all night?"

"Yes can you orb him to his bed… he looks awful" Piper said "I'll stay with Pacific"

"Sure no problem"

Piper sat with Pacific for the next two hours, she didn't move or speak to anyone she just sat there. When Wyatt woke up he took over and sat there just like he had the night before.

The attic

"Hey… I was wondering, why does Piper care so much?" Paige asked.

"I don't know" Phoebe replied

"I mean the girls only been here for like 3 weeks" Paige said "I mean she sort of acting like she's her daughter her something"

"Stop" Piper said angrily, she'd been standing at the door listening to them talk.

"Piper we didn't…."

"Don't Phoebe just listen" Piper interrupted "You want to know why I care? Because just before the attack, she thanked me for being like a mother to her, she thanked me for making her feel like she belonged to the family. Because she's never had a real family, her parents were killed by demons. So for her life so far she's been alone… with no family… no one to support her… she thanked me… and then she almost dies… I almost LET HER DIE" Piper said crying completely now. She couldn't handle this anymore; she ran to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Piper…" Paige called after here.

"Paige just leave her for a while" Phoebe said gently

"Oh man I feel awful"

"I know you do sweetie… but the best thing we can do now, is to find a antidote for what ever is keeping Pacific from getting better and we need to find Reyna and work out what this prophecy thing is all about" Phoebe said.

"Speaking of Reyna, this girl I saw when I was interrogating the demon yesterday, she looked… so familiar"

"What the one that vanquished the demon?"

"Yeah her… she stopped and stared at me before she left"

"You don't think… could she be the real Reyna?"

"I don't know but I did feel some sort of connection to her… but even if she is… do you really think we'll be able to get her back?' Paige asked "I mean she's been brought up being evil for 13 years"

"Paige you can't think like that… we'll get Reyna back"

"But I wont know her… she'll be completely different from the evil Reyna that we knew"

"I know honey but we'll deal with that once we've got her back"

Downstairs

"Hey Wy… why don't you go get something to eat I'll sit with Pacific for a while" Chris said trying to get Wyatt to eat.

He looked at Pacific "Yeah ok… thanks"

Chris took Wyatt's spot on the couch.

"Obviously you're pretty special to Wyatt… I've never him this way about a girl before, but I'm really glad he's got you" Chris said to Pacific even though he knew she couldn't hear him… or so he thought.

"WYATT" screamed Phoebe happily "WE'VE FOUND ANTIDOTE"

"Oh my god! That's fantastic" Wyatt yelled running into the room.

As soon as he got there Phoebe started dancing around the room.

"Ok Phoebe… what are you doing?" Paige asked confused

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Piper asked, as soon as she arrived Phoebe danced a little faster.

"OK I'm channeling Wyatt's and Piper's feelings… really hating being an empath at the moment"

Piper started laughing.

"Do you mind… stop being happy" Phoebe yelled

"Geez you're hard to please Aunt Phoebe… last night you were complaining it hurt now you're complaining about being too happy" Wyatt said laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah come on let's give Pacific her antidote" Phoebe said smiling, that her nephew was at least a little bit happier, even though she could still feel his pain.

They went downstairs, and Wyatt gave Pacific the antidote.

"She's not waking up" Wyatt said painckly

"Just calm down, give it time to work" Paige said

Pacific's eyes fluttered, slowly her vision came back as she opened her eyes an got used to the light.

"Wh… What happened?" She asked groggily

"Oh thank god" Wyatt said throwing himself on her.

"Umm you're suffocating me" Pacific said laughing "It's good to see you too… I'm really thirsty"

"I'll get you a glass of water" Wyatt said quickly

"Thanks… SO what'd I miss?" Pacific asked smiling

"Oh not much… except when you got hit Wyatt practically destroyed the attic with his new power" Phoebe said.

Wyatt came back with the water

"So I here you got a new power" Paicifc asked Wyatt

"Yep"

"_And everyone thinks it's evil" He thought_

"No one thinks it's evil Wyatt" Pacific said, Wyatt just starred at her.

"_That was one of his mega powers in the evil future" Pheobe thought to herself._

"Phoebe this isn't the evil future, Wyatt's a completely different person" Pacific said slightly annoyed.

"What I didn't even say anything" Phoebe said "I thought about it…"

"Look's like Wyatt's not the only one with a new power" Paige said

"Well that's only fair if you get one I should get one too" Pacific said laughing "Guess that makes me an empath"

"This could be dangerous" Piper said

"_Last time we could read thoughts we found out a whole lot of things we didn't want to know… thank god we never cast that spell again"_ _Piper thought, thinking back to the time when Prue and her cast a read thought spell._

"Who's Prue?" Pacific asked "Oh sorry I read your thoughts again… don't worry I'll learn to control it"

"Prue was our sister… she was killed by a demon" Piper said sadly

"Oh… I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry sweetie that was a long time ago" Piper answered giving her a hug.


	12. The full Prophecy

Everyone was in the attic, talking about the prophecy.

"We think we know who the 'real Reyna' is" Phoebe said, looking at Paige.

"Yeah… do you remember that girl that came and took evil Reyna when we had her in the crystal cage?" Paige asked

"Yeah I remember" Pacific said

"Well I saw her again… she cam and killed the demon I was trying to get information out of" Paige continued "I could have sworn I recongised her… and she stared at me too for a while, before she vanished again."

"That's great now we should be able to get her back" Pacific said enthusiastically.

Paige was about to say she wasn't sure if they could do that, when Leo orbed in.

"I have the full prophecy" he announced when he arrived.

"That's good read it out, then maybe we can finally fix this mess" Piper said.

"OK here goes –

Through six and centuries

Power will come and grow

With the first two at 16

The rest will follow

An imposter lies

Between the 6 chosen

The truth can be saved

For she is not too far gone

Fight you will have to

If you choose to live

People once known, have now shown

Swapped from good to evil

All may not survive

But light over dark shell prevail" Leo read off a scroll.

"OK so we know what the first paragraph is about… both Wyatt and Pacific are 16" Piper said. "The rest must mean Chris, Tahirah and Cameron…"

"An imposter… must be evil Reyna" Phoebe said.

"It says she can be saved!" Pacific exclaimed

"Huh?"

"Look it says the truth can be saved, for she is not too far gone, that means we can save her"

"You might be right" Wyatt said.

"That means I can have my sister back" Tahirah said excitedly

"Be careful sweetie, she wont be the same Reyna you know" Paige said quietly.

"I know mum"

"So what about the second verse?" Piper asked

"I think that who they have to fight" Cole said speaking up, he'd be very quiet before now.

"It says swapped from good to evil, which must have something to do with Desdemona, she swaps good babies with bad ones" Cole explained "Although I think she's working for someone higher"

"Like who?" Kyle asked

"I'm not sure, but it must be someone seriously powerful, to be prophesied about"

"Oh… great" Pacific said sarcastically "Maybe if we get to her, we can get her to tell us who the higher power is? And get Reyna back"

"It's worth a try I guess" Piper said

"Ok.. we're going to need a vanquishing potion…" Piper started

"You'll need a spell as well" Cole interrupted

"Ok Pacific and Wyatt make the potion… Paige can you help them?" Piper asked "Phoebe and I will start the spell, Chris come with me"

"Cameron and Tahirah can you check the book for any upper-level demons who might be working with Desdemona?" Phoebe said "Makenzie stay up here with Pacific"

"Oh great I'm stuck with you again" Pacific said laughing as she picked up Makenzie.

"Right we need to make a pretty powerful potion" Paige said "Seeing as we don't know much about her…"

"Ok we could base it on a strong potion you've used before… anyone come to mind?" Pacific asked

"Yeah we could use the Belthazor and the source potions together might work"

"OK cool, lets get to it" Pacific said as she put Makenzie back on the floor.

Downstairs

"Ok how about this? –

Breath of fire, soul of fire,

Grant this night my heart's desire.

Womb of earth, tears of sea,

Vanquish this evil." Piper said.

"Sounds good" Phoebe said. "Let's go see now they're going up stairs with the potion"

The attic

"Hey, how are you going with the potion?" Piper asked upon entering the attic.

"It's done" Wyatt said holding up a vial. "uh.. how are we going to find her?"

"We could write a summoning spell?" Pacific suggested

"Good idea, I'll write it" Phoebe said "Ok I finished… should we call everyone?"

"Yeah… clear a space and get the crystals ready" Piper said

Everyone was gathered in the attic and the crystal cage was ready.

"Ok let's do this…"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted" –

Magic forces black and white

Reaching out through space and light.

Be her far or be her near

Bring us Desdemona here."

Pacific and Wyatt were armed with potions and everyone knew the vanquishing spell, just in case. There was a gust of wind and a piercing scream.

"Who dares call me forth?" Desdemona screamed.

"Wow it worked!" Pheobe said proudly

"We're the Charmed Ones, and we'd like you to answer some questions" Piper said

"I do not answer to anybody"

"Well that's too bad… because otherwise we have to vanquish your ass" Pacific said showing her the vial.

Desdemona scowled "What do you want to know?"


	13. A lost Child

A/N Thanks for all the reviews i really love getting feed back:)

"We want to know what you've done with the real Reyna" Paige said her voice laced with venom.

"Your sweet little Reyna is my best fighter and loyal subject" She proudly replied "She's evil there is no way you're getting her back"

"Want to bet?" Pacific asked her coldly "She's already starting to remember her mum"

"That doesn't matter… I've been turning her evil since I snatched her only a couple of hours after birth… that's 13 years"

"She's a Halliwell… no matter who's brought her up… it takes a lot more then 13 years to fully turn one of us evil" Paige said angrily

Wyatt couldn't help but this about what his parents had said about him turning evil… he wondered how he had been turned evil.

"Obviously you're working for an upper-level demon… because someone as weak as you could not pull this off by themselves" Piper said

"I'm not going to tell you…"

"Oh yes you are" Pacific said in a mocking sing song voice, shaking the vanquishing potion in her face.

Desdemona looked torn she could, either die by the hands of Pacific, and not tell them about her master… or she could die by the hands of her master, and try and tell them. She knew she would just be replaced… she was expendable. Her master had tried many times before to complete his plan… although he had always failed, but he would continue trying.

"His name is Predayis…. Arrrrgh" Desdemona burst into flames.

"What did you vanquish her for?" Paige asked annoyed

"I didn't" Pacific said holding her hands up and showing Paige the bottle.

"It must have been that Predayis dude" Wyatt said "Obviously she gave us too much information.

"God what is it with demons getting themselves vanquished before they can give us all the information?" Paige asked exasperated

"Don't worry sweetie… now that she's gone maybe we'll be able to get Reyna back" Piper said trying to comfort Paige

"We could try summoning her just like we did with Desdemona" Pacific suggested

"And we could use a spell to turn her back… or release her from the dark magic" Chris added.

"I have the perfect spell to do that" Pacific said.

"Ok well we'll give it a try… maybe if we all say it… it might work" Piper hoped.

"Do you think we could use the same spell? The one that we used for Desdemona? Pacific asked

"Nah… we'll make a new one to make sure it worked" Phoebe said.

"Ok I've got one in my head already, are we going to summon her right now?" Paige asked

"Sure why not… everyone's here and ready" Piper answered

"Ok here goes –

I call my power

In this hour

Bring forth my birth child" Paige chanted

Nothing happened

"I don't understand… why didn't anything happen… that was a good spell it should have worked" Paige said panicky

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find another way" Phoebe said giving her a hug.

"We could scry for her" Pacific suggested

"I don't think that would work… we would need something of hers to do it" Piper said

"How about her mother?" Pacific replied smiling. Everyone looked at her blankly

"Remember what the prophecy said… she's not fully evil… she recongised Paige so if she scryed for her, maybe if she just focused all her energy on finding her it just might work"

Everyone looked doubtful.

"Come on guys we might as well give it a go" Wyatt said trying to convince everyone.

"_There's no point we're not going to be able to get her back… she too far gone, no matter what that stupid prophecy says" Paige thought angrily to herself._

"Paige you can't give up now" Pacific said gently, having heard her thoughts.

"Oh alright we'll give it a go… " Paige said, not wanting to give up yet.

"Great you scry… I'll go write down the potion" Pacific said happily

Wyatt followed Pacific into the dinning room.

"You have to stop beating yourself up about the Chris thing… and me getting hurt… neither of those things were your fault" Pacific said smiling gently at him.

"How….?"

"I'm a telepath now remember?" She said smiling, Wyatt gave her a hug, just as Piper walked in.

"Hey are you two slacking off?" She asked laughing. Pacific just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy" Piper said with mock annoyance.

"Sorry Piper" Pacific replied, smiling.

"You know you can call me mum if you'd like" Piper said quietly.

Pacific smiled even though she was close to tears about what Piper had just said, "I'd like that"

"OH MY GOD… COME QUICK… WE'VE FOUND HER!" Paige screamed from the attic.

Everyone orbed or glittered in.

"It worked… Pacific you rock" Tahirah said.

"I know…" Pacific said laughing "You're welcome… now I have the spell so is everyone ready?"

"We're ready" everyone said. They all orbed, glittered or shimmered out, to the place that the crystal had landed on the map.

When they arrived they found Reyna standing over a demon who was cowering on the floor. She heard a noise behind her and spun around… ready to attack.

She didn't though… she just stood there staring at Paige.

"Quick everyone, say the spell" Pacific yelled.

If her soul is bound by an evil spell

Call back her spirit with a ringing bell

Reyna through an energy ball, but Pacific just deflected it and continued chanting.

Salt in her hand, gold in her right

Will cast out the dark and restore her soul's light.

"Did it work?" Paige asked once the dust had settled.

"Look she's on the ground" Tahirah called. "Wyatt can you heal her?"

"Sure…"

She didn't wake up once she was healed.

"Come one lets bring her back home… maybe she just needs a rest" Kyle said, picking her up.

"I think we all do" Piper said "Why don't we all go home and meet back at the manor tomorrow morning"

"Good Idea"

Everyone went home and Wyatt, Pacific, Chris, Piper and Leo orbed back to the manor.

"Well that was an interesting day" Piper said as they orbed into the lounge room. 'Who wants dinner?"

"I'm starving" Chris exclaimed

"You're always starving" Wyatt replied

Piper and Leo went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'm not always hungry" Chris retorted

"You are too"

"Are not" Chris said as he pounced on Wyatt. Pacific just watched them laughing.

"You guys are acting like you're 5" Pacific said.

"_That's because Wy has a mental age of 5, you're his girlfriend you should have figured that out by now" Chris thought_

"Hey I can read your mind you know…" Pacific said to Chris with mock anger

"Oh crap… I forgot"

"I also heard what everyone said when I was out of it yesterday" she said smiling proudly.

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked a bit shocked and embarrassed.

"Ok… I think I'll be upstairs… protecting my mind" Chris orbed out laughing.

"It wasn't your fault you know" she said softly to Wyatt.

"I know" he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"DINNER" Piper yelled from the kitchen.


	14. The First Battle, Lost

When Pacific woke up that morning she heard a commotion downstairs, she quickly got dressed and glittered down. Everyone was gathered around the table, as Pacific got closer she could see who was in the center. It was Reyna.

"Good morning Pacific" Piper said cheerfully

"Ah… morning" She replied still a bit sleepy.

"This is Reyna… the real Reyna" Paige said happily.

"Hi… it's nice to meet you" Pacific said pleased that the spell had worked. Now she hoped that they would be able to focus on getting rid of this upper-level demon that was linked to the prophecy.

"So… what's she like" Pacific asked Tahirah quietly, after noticing that she was standing by herself… away from the group.

"She nice…"

"But…"

"It's just strange having this Reyna back… I mean she was evil for 13 years and I got used to having the other Reyna around, she was the sister I grew up with" Tahirah said.

"I know… it will be hard to get used to her"

Wyatt came downstairs after being woken from the noise.

"Morning" Pacific said as he appeared at the door.

"Hey… ah what's going on?" He asked

"Reyna… she woke up" Tahirah replied half-heartedly

"Oh… cool, at least now we can focus on the prophecy" he said

"Yeah I'm pretty anxious to get rid of that thing before someone dies at least" Pacific said yawning.

"Yeah… maybe we should say something?" Wyatt said unsure, he didn't want to break up the reunion with 'good Reyna'.

"Hey mum… shouldn't we focus on the prophecy, now that we have Reyna back?" Wyatt asked his mum.

"That's a good idea sweetie" Piper replied, "Everyone we should work one this prophecy thing… so that we can get it over and done with"

"Well… did we find any information on this Predayis demon?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll go check in the underworld" Cole said shimmering away.

"I found a little information" Kyle said.

"Anything useful?" Pacific asked.

"I'll read it to you… The Predayis demon is a centuries old demon whose main goal is to take over the world and create is own underworld throne. He is a upper-level demon and is responsible for countless witch killings, no one so far as been able to actually vanquish him. The closet a witch got was by entombing him for hundreds of years. It is said that there is only a select few who have the combined power to defeat Predayis, these teenagers have had their destinies written out since long before they were born. " Kyle finished

"SO do you think it's talking about the prophecy" Chris asked

"Seems like it… it would make sense, why Desdemona would swap Reyna with another baby… to gain a spy in this family, knowing that most of the prophesied ones would be of this line" Pacific answered.

"I think you're right… so we just need to find this Predayis guy and kick his butt" Wyatt said enthusiastically.

"I doubt it would be that easy… but in theory yep, that's what we have to do" Pacific replied.

"How are we going to find him?" Chris asked

"I have no idea… I doubt it will be as simple as it was with Desdemona" Phoebe said

"Well I'll go check the book anyway" Pacific replied, as she walked towards the attic.

"Yeah I'll come with you" Wyatt called after her

Attic

"Ahg… this is so annoying… how are we ever going to find this Predayis dude" Wyatt said slamming the book shut.

Pacific was standing in the middle of the room looking frustrated… just as Wyatt had slammed the book, she felt an immense heat radiating on her right side. At first she thought it would Cole… but then she realised that he shimmered not flamed. But before she had time to scream… she was thrown into the wall.

"Pacific" Wyatt yelled… getting over the initial shock, of having a demon in the attic.

Wyatt threw the demon into the wall and ran to Pacific… she was alright just a little sore, she quickly got to her feet ready to battle this demon.

The noise of two people going into the walls attracted the reast of the family up to the attic.

"What's going on Pacific… Wyatt are you both alright?" Piper asked concerned, she was yet to notice the demon. As soon as she noticed him behind her she tried to blow him up.

"Why isn't he blowing up" She yelled, panicking now.

"I don't know… sweetie" Phoebe called back.

Paige decided to ask the obvious question "Who are you?" She asked the angry demon.

"_I'm Predayis, you stupid insignificant witch… but you're going to have to find out the hard way" he thought and just laughed._

"He's Predayis" Pacific yelled, everyone was shocked… including Predayis.

"How did you know that?" He asked her angrily

"I'm a telepath" Pacific said smiling at him

He just glared at her, and with a wave of his hand threw everyone to the floor.

"Adeo mihi , meus liberi" Predayis boomed

"What the?" Chris yelled

"Oh no… here come the rest of the family…" Cameron said sarcastically as heaps of demonic teenagers shimmered into the attic.

"Reyna" Tahirah yelled happily, completely forgetting that this version of her sister was evil.

"Tahirah… no… she's evil" Paige called to her daughter

Tahirah stopped in her tracks.

"What's that matter sis? Scared of me now?" Evil Reyna sneered

"lacesso" Predayis screamed.

Suddenly the Halliwells were being showered with energy balls, Pacific was having to deflect them left, right and center.

Evil Reyna walked towards Tahirah.

"Tahirah! Orb… or do something" Cameron yelled.

Evil Reyna disappeared, and then reappeared behind Tahirah, with a knife at her throat.

"NO…." Paige screamed

Thinking quickly Pacific materialized a knife… "Tahirah orb!" Pacific yelled ready to throw the knife at evil Reyna.

"I can't" Tahirah said sadly.

Evil Reyna shimmered out with Tahirah.


	15. His fault?

A/N Don't worry unique-deflection you're not scary, I love getting reviews from you and charmedbaby11.

Also this chapter is a tiny bit shorter then the others sorry about that.

As soon as evil Reyna shimmered out Predayis yelled "Insisto lemma"

All the other demonic teenagers shimmered away. Paige was just standing there almost dumbstruck. She could not believe that she had saved one child just to lose another.

"Sweetie… are you ok?" Phoebe asked gently, helping Paige up off the floor.

Pacific was also shocked.

"Why didn't she orb?" She asked.

"Honey… I don't think she wanted you leave her sister" Piper said. "That was the Reyna she grew up with… even if she was evil"

"I guess I understand" Pacific replied

"How are we going to find Tahirah?" Wyatt asked

"Paige could scry for her" Leo said

"Yeah that should work… you're her mother so…" Chris added.

"Ok… I'll try it" Paige said a little reluctantly

"Don't worry we'll get her back" Phoebe and Pacific said together, Phoebe used her empathy and Pacific used her telepathy.

Everyone laughed… trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll go get the map and crystal" Chris offered and orbed upstairs.

Attic

The fight had made a big mess of the attic, so it took Chris a while to find the crystal under the all debris.

"What's this?" He wondered aloud.

The fight had also caused a few boxes to come out of place. One special box in particular.

A box labeled 'Chris Perry' had fallen off a shelf… Chris had been in this attic thousands of time and had never seen this box.

He opened and found only a few things inside, first a picture, of his Mum, Dad, Wyatt when he was about 2 and another man that he didn't completely recognise but looked familiar. There was also a book inside, it was a bit tattered, but you could still read it. Chris flicked through a few of the pages, until he came to page that was very interesting. The page was titled Predayis.

"Mum!" Chris called as he orbed downstairs, still holding the box, everyone was still standing around just as they had been 5 minutes ago.

Piper took one look at the box, and knew exactly what he found.

"What's this?" He asked showing her the picture, "and I also found this… it's got a bit of information in it about Predayis"

"Can I see it?" Pacific asked

"Sure" Chris replied, handing it too her, at the moment he was more interested in the picture.

"So who's the man standing next to dad?" He asked again

"Well…" Piper hesitated, she didn't know how to tell Chris… but she knew he wasn't going to give up with out an answer.

"Mum! Please just tell me" Chris pressed, he couldn't see why it was such a problem for him to know who this man was.

"It's you" Leo said

"Huh?" Chris asked, totally confused about how this guy could be him… since he was about 8 years younger.

"From the future" Phoebe finished, feeling how confused Chris was.

"I came from the future?" Chris asked still totally clueless.

"Well no… you haven't done it yet… and you wont have too" Piper said

"Why would I have come from the future?"

Everyone was quiet

"To stop me from turning evil" Wyatt said quietly

"You're going to turn evil?" Chris asked shocked and he took a step away from him.

Wyatt tried not to let that hurt him.

"It wasn't his fault" Piper said

"How was it not his fault?" Chris asked

"Chris take it easy… your brother only found this out the other day as well, and what you're saying hurts him" Phoebe said.

"Well how bad was the future?" Chris asked, wanting to know more.

Again everyone was silent

"Come on if I came all the way from the future to the past… don't you think I had the right to know why?" He asked angrily

"It was pretty bad" Leo said

"Pretty bad?" Chris shot back at him

"Ok… a lot of people were dead… including us" Piper said quietly.

"Who killed you?" Chris asked furiously, then he turned on Wyatt "Was it you?"

Wyatt was completely taken aback by Chris's question. "NO… Why would I kill my own family?"

"I don't know… Why would you turn evil?"

"Chris that's enough" Piper said angrily, "You don't understand what happened"

"I don't care" Chris yelled as he orbed out.

"Well that didn't go so well" Piper said sadly

"This is my entire fault" Wyatt said miserably

"Sweetie it's not… really, you didn't choose to be evil, Gideon was the one who turned you" Piper said sitting down next to him.

"But I could have fought against it" Wyatt replied

"Piper is right Wyatt it wasn't your fault… Chris is just confused he'll come round" Pacific said.


	16. Trap

A/N By the way Makenzie is Phoebe's daughter not Paige's sorry I made a bit of a mistake in chapter 5 about that… but I fixed it.

"I found her!" Paige yelled happily

"That's great!... where is she?" Phoebe asked, also happy that they'd found Tahirah. At the moment everyone was a bit on edge.

With Tahirah kidnapped, and Chris angry at Wyatt, everyone was starting to feel the stress of the day.

"They're in the same spot as the Rose Cave" Paige said.

"They're probably a bit deeper then the commercial part of the cave" Piper said.

"That's creepy…" Pacific said

"Why?" Reyna asked

"Because I went there for a school trip once" Pacific answered smiling.

"Ok so the Rose Cave it is then" Phoebe said

"But… how are we going to stop Predayis, we don't know how to vanquish him" Kyle said.

"Actually we do" Pacific said holding up the book that Chris had found. "It's says in here that, Predayis is an extremely powerful demon. He is immortal; he spends his time trying to take over the underworld, using countless different ideas. He usually employs less powerful demons to do his bidding. He can be defeated, but only by a select few of teenagers, whom possess the power from the prophecy."

"So it doesn't tell us exactly how to defeat him… only that we can" Wyatt said.

"Yeah… unfortunately" Pacific answered.

"Well we just need to think about this a little bit… before we go rushing off anywhere… I'm sure we can figure out how to defeat him" Leo said

Just he had finished saying that; Cole shimmered in with some really good news.

"I know how to defeat Predayis"

"That's fantastic!" Piper exclaimed

"So… how do we?" Wyatt asked

"Well it involves all those in the prophecy… each of them has a power, that all interlock with each other" Cole said.

"And those powers are?" Phoebe pressed.

"I have it written down" he answered handing the sheet of paper to Phoebe, so she could read them out.

"Ok, so these are the powers that are connected with each other, Telekinesis, that's Wyatt's power… Hydrokinesis, Pacific is that your power?"

"Yep"

"Cool and Astral Projection, Chris, Chrono Telekinesis, is Tahirah, Psychokinesis is Reyna and Pyrokinesis is Cameron. " Phoebe finished

"So what? Do we use those powers together? Or…" Pacific asked Cole

"Umm I'm not exactly sure" he said sheepishly

"Should we go find Chris?" Wyatt asked his mum.

"Yeah, but be careful, with what you say… don't tell me anything more about the other future" Piper said sadly

Piper hated that this had all come out this way… about the different future. She didn't like thinking about the other Chris, it made her sad and every now and then she would see a glimmer in his eyes, that she reconised from Chris Perry, and scared her.

Wyatt and Pacific orbed out, to go find Chris.

"I'm going up stairs" Piper said, as she walked away

"We should go check with the elders" Leo said to Kyle, Kyle nodded and they orbed away.

"We're going to check on Makenzie in Magic School… and tell Cameron about the powers thing… ok sweetie, just call if you need us" Phoebe said smiling to Paige.

"Ok bye" Paige replied as they shimmered away.

It was just Reyna and Paige downstairs now.

They sat in silence for a while… until Reyna said something.

"I'm glad you found me"

"So am I sweetie… I'm just sorry that we didn't figure it out sooner"

"That's ok the other Reyna was with you from birth there's no way you could have known"

"Yeah I guess… but we could have picked up on a few things… like her being a rebel at school and her avoiding vanquishing demons"

"Mum… really it's ok"

Paige smiled after being called mum. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get used this new Reyna, but she would deal with it.

Bridge

"Chris?" Wyatt asked softly as they orbed in.

"Get away from me" He yelled

"Chris… please Wyatt isn't that person… it was a different reality" Pacific said "You know him… he's your brother"

"How am I supposed to come to terms with the fact that my brother was evil" Chris asked furiously

"Chris please… I have to accept the fact that I tried to hurt you… you know that me now would never ever do anything like that… I've always been there for you" Wyatt said sadly

"I know" Chris replied quietly

"You're both so close that whatever happens you will get through it" Pacific said, "You should both be thankful that the other future was prevented from happening"

"Ok, Ok we'll kiss and make up" Chris said laughing

Everyone laughed.

"Come on we have to get back, we'll fill you in on the way" Pacific said smiling

The manor

Paige and Reyna were sitting at the table talking when Chris, Wyatt and Pacific orbed in.

"Hey guys where is everyone?" Wyatt asked when they arrived

"Piper's upstairs, Leo and Kyle when to check with the elders and Phoebe and Cole went to check on Makenzie and tell Cameron the new information" Paige answered

"Ok thanks" Chris said as they all started up the stairs to find Piper.

She was in the attic sitting on the couch, looking at the photo that Chris had found.

"Mum are you ok?" Wyatt asked as they entered

"Oh… hi have you worked everything out?" Piper asked, trying to hide her puffy eyes.

"Yeah mum… what's the matter" Chris asked worried about why his mum was crying.

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about some sad memories" Piper replied

Pacific knew exactly what she was crying about, he could read Piper's thoughts, but she decided not to say anything, if Piper didn't want to tell them then neither would she.

"Ok, well we should get going to save Tahirah" Chris said.

"I'll call Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt said.

They all went downstairs, and when they got there everyone was gathered around except for Makenzie and Tahirah.

"Right so we should go" Paige said

"Ok… so should we meet at the front of the cave?" Pacific asked

"Yep… ok everyone lets go" Piper said, taking Leo's hand.

Everyone left.

When they arrived at the caves they were in for a shock.

Everything was devastated, it looked like a bomb had gone off, Pacific suspected that something that had actually happened.

"NO" Paige screamed

"Paige calm down… I think this is a set up" Phoebe said.

"I agree with Phoebe, Tahirah is his leverage he wouldn't kill her" Pacific said.

"We should go back to the manor" Piper said

"No… wait" Pacific said quickly

"Wyatt can sense if there is anybody in the manor?" Pacific asked

Wyatt closed his eyes, "There's someone there"

"Good, do you think you could cloak a couple of us and Leo can cloak the rest?"

"Yeah I could do that" Wyatt answered

"I think he'll be waiting for us, so if we orb in undetected we might be able to get the upper hand" Pacific said.

"Ok everyone is cloaked" Leo said

"Everyone ready?" Pacific asked, "Let's go"


	17. The Last Fight

A/N Unique-Deflection, I think it's great that you write a review for every chapter, it helps me write the next one chapter :)

Everyone orbed in under the cloaked by Wyatt or Leo.

Predayis spun around, Tahirah was in a crystal like cage, with evil Reyna standing next to it.

"_Where the hell did they come from" He thought_

"Well that just proves we are smarter then you" Pacific said with a cocky smile.

Predayis retaliated by throwing an energy ball at her. Although he knew full well it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Pacific look out" Piper yelled.

"What did you say your name was?" Predayis asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Why do you care?" Pacific asked angrily

"Oh… no reason… I just knew your parents"

Everyone sort of froze, Pacific's parents are dead, but no one knew what kind of demon killed them.

"Shut up" Pacific said furiously

"Oh I'm sorry… you don't like talking about your parents?" He asked laughing

"I swear to god I'll kill you"

"No you won't… because I killed your parents… if I can kill them, I'm sure I can handle their stupid little daughter" He said sneering

"You asshole" Phoebe screamed

Predayis just stared at her undeterred.

"She's channeling my anger, and how much do you want to bet that I won't kick your ass straight to hell" Pacific said her voice quivering with anger.

"We have to get Tahirah out of the cage first" Reyna yelled.

During the time Pacific Predayis had been talking a few more of his demonic minions had turned up.

Once Reyna had yelled, they attacked.

It was a mess in the manor, there were energy balls going everywhere. Reyna was trying to save Tahirah, but wasn't having much luck, seeing as the evil Reyna could pretty much mirror her moves.

Although she did finally get the upper hand by pretending to be busy fighting with the evil Reyna, she psychokinetically moved one of the black crystals, causing the cage to fail. When evil Reyna was distracted by the cage going down, Pacific chucked Reyna a knife that she's materialized. Good Reyna stabbed evil Reyna, and just like all demons, she disappeared in a big explosion of flames.

"No" Tahirah yelled.

Everyone was too busy fighting the other demons to actually here Tahirah, but Reyna heard her.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"You just killed my sister" Tahirah said crying

The words hit Reyna hard.

"I'm your sister… she was evil"

"You guys get over here" Chris yelled at them both.

Predayis was protecting himself from any cross fire with a shield.

"We've each got to use a power to stop him" Wyatt said.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo and Kyle were busy fighting the rest of the demons, and left the kids to fight Predayis.

Chris used his astral protejection to confuse Predayis, causing him to let his guard down a bit.

"Tahirah use your Chrono Telekinesis" Pacific yelled

Tahirah quickly swapped places with Predayis, he was surprised by this so he let his shield go.

Wyatt used his telekinesis to levitate him in the air, making him an easy target.

"You have to hit him with 3 different balls of energy, to destroy him" Cole yelled while trying to dodge energy balls himself.

"Great you could have told us that earlier" Chris yelled back.

"No it's ok… I have an idea" Pacific said, "Reyna can you use your psychokinesis to tape into his powers and throw an energy ball?"

"Yeah… I can try" Reyna called

"Good… Cameron you send a fire ball and I'll use my hydrokinesis" Pacific told everyone

Reyna concentrated hard, then an energy ball suddenly appeared in her hand.

"I did it" she yelled happily.

"That's great… on three we throw the balls… ready… one…two…three" Pacific yelled

Reyna threw the energy ball hitting Predayis square in the chest, then Cameron with his fire ball, and last but defiantly not least, Pacific hit him so hard with her hydrokinesis, that no one would have survived the force.

Predayis landed hard on the floor of the manor. But he didn't disappear.

"Just for a little something extra" Pacific said has she stabbed him fair in the chest, causing him to blow up much the same as evil Reyna did.

The rest of the group were still fighting the other demons, but they were clearly winning.

"Need a hand?" Wyatt asked smiling

"Nah… I think we got it under control" Paige said laughing, as she orbed a knife into the last demons chest.

"So I take you guys vanquished Predayis" Phoebe said smiling

"This is going to cost a fortune to fix" Piper said with dismay.

Everyone just laughed.

"I've got a better idea" Paige said.

"Let the object of objection,

Become but a dream

As I cause the scene

To become unseen."

"Nicely done" Pacific said smiling.

"Thank you"

"Well I say it's time to relax" Paige said.

"Good idea" Phoebe agreed.

"Should I go pick Makenzie up from Magic School?" Cameron asked his mum.

"Yup, she'll be at the play center" Phoebe replied.

"Mum we'll be back for dinner" Wyatt said to Piper, and he took Pacific hand and they orbed out.

"Ok" Piper said to nobody, because they were already gone.

The Bridge

"I am so glad that's over" Wyatt said sitting down. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah… it's just it seems to easy… he was the one that killed my parents… and now he's gone… but my parents are still dead" Pacific said with tears running down her check.

"Don't worry… everything will be alright" Wyatt said reassuringly.

They sat there until they feel asleep.

Life went on as normal, after that… well as normal as it ever was for the Charmed Ones.

A/N That's the end I hoped you liked my story:D

Possible Sequel, but we'll have to see!


End file.
